Tijeras Filosas
by Cake Dreamy
Summary: Au Nyotaika. Nitori Aiichirou nunca había sido una chica que amara su apariencia, no era segura de si misma. Una simple platica la llevo a aquella situación , estaba con una filosas tijeras en sus manos dispuesta a cortarse ¿podría hacerlo? No gore, comedia y romance. Mas que nada moesidad (?) Soy una asco en summary ¿una oportunidad?


Holi es un gusto soy Cake Dreamy, para lo que me conozcan no estoy muerta…todavía aunque merezca morir DDD:

**Pareja:** Emm… Rintori, insinuaciones Makoharu y Reigisa o en el orden que prefieran igual es yuri y no pasa nada malo…o bueno?

**Disclaimer:** Free! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada por el estilo, si fuera así *w* habría yaoi pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece UwU

**Advertencia:**Pues contenido yuri y unas tijeras filosas DD:

**Apariencias: **Las apariencias son las de la imagen.

La de Ai la perdí DDDD: Pero tiene la misma antinomia que Nagisa y cabello largo hasta la cadera :DDD

Tijeras filosas.

"_Uno debe quererse y aceptarse a uno mismo"_ Se escucha ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo, aunque sonora muy típico ciertamente era verdad pero eso no quería decir que fuera fácil.

Tomo aire nuevamente podía hacerlo debía ser fuerte. Se vio nuevamente en el espejo, se sujeto su largo cabello entre griseo y plateado en una coleta, la verdad es que ella nunca se había interesado en su manera de lucir, solo tomaba dos cosas en cuenta: comodidad y que le gustara. Nunca había gustado de su cabello, le parecía un color bastante horrible y sin vida, pero aprendió a vivir con él, gustaba de tenerlo largo le parecía menos desagradable. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí en un punto perdido. Pudiere que las chicas lo dijeran sin pensar pero hacia que creciera la inseguridad de Aichiirou.

Flash back.

Se encontraban todas juntas en l club, ese día había práctica en conjunto entre las chicas iwatobi y las tres peculiares de samezuka, por alguna razón no habían llegado ni la capitana de samezuka ni su mánager.

-Nee nee Rei-kun vente sujeto el cabello- se le acerco alegre la rubia, no habían podido entrar a la piscina ya que Kou tenía la llave.

-No entiendo como la Speedo con gafas siendo como es no se corta el cabello- mencionó de la nada la pelirroja, le parecía que era realmente extraña.

-Es cierto Rei ¿por qué lo tienes largo?- igual pregunto la castaña.

-Es bastante simple Makoto sempai-

-Me siento ignorada- comento Rin.

-Así es Rin- se acomodo los lentes -Una chica debe seguir ciertos aspectos para mostrar la belleza en su magnitud máxima, desde niña empecé a buscar cual sería la mejor y después de cálculos concluí que es mejor usarlo en cierto ángulo que sería igual a longitud que existe entre...-y fue ahí donde empezó a decir cosas que ninguna de las presentes entendía.

-En resumen megane- la interrumpió la pelirroja, a lo que la peliazul solo bufo -En resumen: el cabello se luce a lo máximo cuando se tiene hasta la cintura- concluyo orgullosa.

-¡Listo Rei-kun!- le sonrió la rubia que la había estado peinando.

-Gracias Nagisa-chan-

-Puede que sea cierto...- continúo Rin- Pero... ¡¿qué dices de Nagisa y de Makoto?!- concluyo mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, nada le alegraba mas que arruinarle sus teorías.

-¡¿Q-que?! Yo n-no no quise decir-

-Yo pienso que a Rei-kun solo le gusta tenerlo largo- sonrió mientras la abrazaba por detrás la rubia.

-Yo opino igual, Haru-kun igual lo lleva largo por que le gusta- opino la castaña a lo que la mencionada solo asintió.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es tenerlo corto, es más cómodo- acaricio su cabello.

-Me gusta el cabello de Nagisa- la peliazul miro para otro lado

-Yo amo el de Rei-kun- la brazo más fuerte la rubia.

-El de Makoto también se ve lindo- se acerco Rin a Makoto, empezó a tocar su cabello

-Gracias Rin- le sonrió la castaña

-También es suave pero de un color lindo…- fue ahí cuando sintió una mirada amenazante.

-Rin...déjala- la miro amenazante la ojiazul, normalmente la pelirroja hubiera ignorado a la chica para molestarla pero sintió mas miedo por su mirada de "si la sigues tocando te mato" por lo que mejor decidió dejarla.

-Pero sin duda el mío es el más lindo- se auto declaro la Rin, pero sabía y lo hacía por una sola razón.

-El mío es el más lindo- contesto enseguida la de cabello azabache.

-Claro que no, es el mío Haru- y ahí empezó nuevamente una nueva rivalidad.

-Te equivocas es el mío-

-El mío siempre ha sido el más lindo-

-Eso no es cierto ¿verdad Makoto?- ambos voltearon a ver a la pobre chica.

-Yo…..emmm…..creo que…..- empezó a mirar a las demás en forma de ayuda.

-Tengo una idea digamos que el de Ai-kun es el más lindo y ya- propuso la rubia, a decir verdad si era lindo su cabello.

-El color de mi cabello es mejor-

-Pelirroja teñida-

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! - llegaron los dos faltantes, apenas entraron vieron a las chicas sentadas en circulo en el suelo. -Dejen de perder tiempo, ya hubieran entrado a la piscina-

-No tenemos llaves-

-Pero se las di a Nagisa- en ese momento voltearon a ver a la rubia, ella solo rio-se me había olvidado, lo siento- todo el mundo suspiró.

-Solo malgastaron su tiempo...además su pelea fue tonta, es obvio que el cabello de Mikoshiba es el más lindo-.

-Kou-chan...- los ojos de la chica brillaron y abrazo a su novio.

-Maldita asalta cunas*, deja a mi hermano- fue lo que pudo decir la pelirroja.

-¿Que dijiste Rin? - la chica volteo a verla, esa sonrisa que tenia no daba buena señal.

-Que dejaras a mi hermanito asalta cunas- hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Muy bien Rin como tu capitana te ordeno dar veinte vueltas de mariposa.

-No lo haré-

-Me parece bien...- para sorpresa de todos pareció rendirse pero dirigió sus mirada a la peliplateada -Nitori-chan le darás veinte vueltas al estilo mariposa-

-¡¿Eh?! Pero ese no es mi estilo y-

-Por cada vez que pares ganaras otras diez- termino con una sonrisa, la otra pobre chica aceptaba la orden solo quejándose en voz baja

-Muy bien tu ganas daré las veinte vueltas- acepto la pelirroja, lo que menos quería era causarle problemas a Nitori.

-¿Dónde está Haru? –

-Haru esta...se fue-

-¿Y las llaves?

-Nagisa desapareció...no lo haría nada malo pero...hay agua de por medio...NAGISA!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Rei-kun!- se escucho como alguien caía al agua.

Fin del flash back.

De cierta manera aquel día Nitori se sintió insegura de sí misma de ahí la voluntad de hacerlo .Tomo aire nuevamente, tomo sus tijeras y las llevo a la zona adecuada, no sería la primera vez que se cortaría, de niña se lo solía hacer aunque no mucho para que no se notara. Muy bien, contaría esta tres...

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

-¡¿NITORI QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! - entro derepente Rin, no podía evitar asustarse al entrar y encontrar a Nitori con tijera muy afiladas en mano.

-¡Rin-sempai!- se asusto se supone que no llegaría hasta más tarde, no pudo realizar el corte.

-¿Qué haces Nitori?!- se había calmado un poco, la peliplateada bajo la mirada

–Yo…bueno….- no tenia ida de que decir, no había como mentir en esa situación. La pelirroja se acerco lentamente a ella y le chito las tijeras.

-Ai…sé que no eres muy segura de ti misma pero esa no es razón para cortarse- escucho la voz entre cortada de la pelirroja, tena miedo de lo pudiera hacer, de que la dejara, pero Nitori se sintió tan feliz de que la chica se preocupara por ella y que la llamara por su nombre, pero ahora había que aclarar un malentendido.

-Yo no me corto…-

-¡¿He?! – Levanto la mirada sorprendida, -¿Entonces qué haces con esas tijeras?-

-Eto…eto…yo solo….- bajo la mirada –yo quería…cortarme el cabello-

-Es solo, me alegra mucho…-susurro para ella misma lo último

.

-¿Dijo algo sempai?-

-¡No! Bueno solo que emm… si era solo eso…- trata de reponer, lo que le alegraba realmente es que la chica no se cortara, que tal ves era un apoyo para ella. – ¿Por qué te lo quieres cortar?-

-Yo solo…- en ese momento se dio cuenta, no sabía porque lo iba a cortar, ella solo quería…-Yo solo quería que…Rin me elogiara como a Makoto-sempai!- confeso mirando a la chica frente a ella. Rin solo mostro una cara de sorpresa. Bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos en su falda, ella no había dicho nada "_Debe odiarme, debe creer que soy una acosadora, lo mejor es me vaya" _se paro rápidamente

-Yo no quise que se malentendiera eso…- ¿qué quería decir? -A Makoto la conozco de años, su cabello siempre me pareció lindo y me era fácil describirlo –por alguna razón sintió como su pecho dolía –Pero…el tuyo no sé como describirlo…- alzo su mirada para verla, estaba sonrojada –Lo quieras usar corto a largo aun así es lindo…me gustas- maldición eso ultimo lo debía decir, dirigió su mirada a un lado, Nitori abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se sonrojo demasiado –Tu cabello, me refiero a tu cabello, ¡tu cabello me gusta!- trato de reponer rápidamente, vio la chica, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nitori yo no quise- estaba por excusarse cuando lo chica le sonrió alegremente.

-Rin también me gusta- la abrazó fuertemente poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo y acarició su cabello por un largo rato.

-Y bien ¿aun te lo vas a cortar?- le pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Creo que no…-levanto la vista – Rin tiene un cabello hermoso – le sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a la mayor. –G-gra-cia- tuvo que desviar la mirada. –Vamos a tomar un café ¿sí?- propuso con una sonrisa Nitori.

-Es-está bien – accedió aun sonrojada, la miro a los ojos y la menor hizo lo mismo ambas se sonrieron. Lo que podía provocar unas tijeras filosas…

*No sé si muchos estén familiarizadas con ese "nombre" pero se le llama asalta cunas a las personas (normalmente mujeres) que salen con personas menores.

N/T: Wow Miss/Mr Simple llegaste aquí? Felicidades agradezco que hayas leído *Arigato!* Bueno este es mi primera publicación para el Fandom Free! Y….es yuri y nunca he visto yuri ._. Bueno…es el primer subido pero no escrito tengo en mi libreta una historia Makoharu, una con las tres parejas y una Rintori. Bueno esto tiene dos razones uno: escapar un rato y dos: mostrar que hay personajes que no importa como cambien siempre harán una buena pareja.

¿Qué opinan? Díganmelo en reviews

Bye bye hasta la próxima :DDDD


End file.
